walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Melissa Geary (Fear)
Melissa Geary (née unknown) is a survivor of the outbreak in AMC's Fear The Walking Dead. She is the wife of George Geary and the mother of their children Seth, Harry, and Willa. Pre-Apocalypse Catrina Island, California Not much is known about Melissa's life prior to or as the outbreak began, except that she lived on Catrina Island, California, with her family and worked as a social worker when she had "a whole other life" before she met her husband. She developed multiple sclerosis or MS at some point and was left dying of the disease by the time the Apocalypse hit. Post-Apocalypse Season 2 "We All Fall Down" While trying to hide from a larger vessel, The Abigail arrives at Catrina Island where Madison Clark notices a light coming from a house. When Madison's Group introduces themselves to the Geary family, George tells them that Melissa had accidentally turned on the light and Melissa talks with Madison while George talks with Travis. Melissa mentions having been a social worker before she met George and asks a lot of questions about Madison's job and her experience with children, particularly young children. After learning more about the family, Madison comes to realize that Melissa flashed the light on purpose to get their attention. While Madison helps Melissa in the garden, Melissa admits that the family is just buying themselves some time before the inevitable and asks Madison to take Harry and Willa with her. Melissa explains that George would never leave, Seth is too much like his father and with her MS, Melissa herself would just slow them down. However, she wants her youngest children to have a future that she knows they won't have on the island. After Madison and Travis agree to take the children, Melissa packs their bags and lies to them about why they are going on the boat. However, they are interrupted by George who realizes what she is doing. Before the situation can escalate, Harry interrupts with the news that something is wrong with Willa and Melissa rushes upstairs to find her daughter dead after ingesting one of George's cyanide pills that Nick had uncovered. As the distraught Melissa cradles her daughter, she pushes away her husband, blaming him for their daughter's death and ignores warnings not to hold Willa too close. Willa reanimates in her mother's arms and tears out the side of Melissa's neck, killing her and then beginning to devour Melissa as her husband watches in shock and Madison, Travis and Nick flee with Harry. After Seth forces Madison to give back Harry, a reanimated Melissa walks down the dock towards her children as the group on the boat watch in horror. Daniel Salazar refuses to intervene despite his daughter's pleas and Seth distracts Harry by having him wave goodbye to Madison and the others. While Harry is distracted, Seth puts Melissa down with a shot from his rifle. Death ;Killed By *Willa Geary (Infected, Alive) After dying from cyanide pills, Melissa holds onto her daughter in grief. Willa quickly reanimates and bites her on the neck before beginning to devour Melissa. *Seth Geary (Zombified) After reanimating, a zombified Melissa goes out to the dock and while the group leaves and Seth shoots her in the head. Appearances Fear The Walking Dead Season 2 *"We All Fall Down" Trivia *The casting call for this character used the name Mary Russell.FTWD Episode 2 & 3 Casting Call - Spoil the Dead.com (March 2, 2016) **Melissa was described as "Late 40s. The loyal and cautious wife of Benjamin. She has quiet strength." *Melissa is the first character to be bitten and killed on-screen by their zombified child in Fear The Walking Dead. **She is the second overall after Noris, who was bitten several times by his undead teenage son in the TV Series. References Category:Walking Dead Characters Category:Fear The Walking Dead Characters Category:Deceased Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Undeads Category:Notable Walkers Category:Fear The Walking Dead